Technical Field
The present invention relates to a way to calibrate and display the physical position in a 2D or 3D spatial representation of an electronic device with or without assistance from other forms of electronic positioning systems.
Background Discussion
In an electronic device, it is helpful to display a physical position calibrated in 2D or 3D when data from electronic positioning systems is not available. When data is available from an electronic positioning system (including, but not limited to, GPS, or Global Positioning System, A-GPS, or Assisted Global Positioning System, and WPS, or Wi-Fi Positioning System) it is helpful to more accurately display a physical position calibrated in a 2D or 3D spatial representation.
To provide a concrete example, when performing a building inspection, it is helpful to accurately indicate on an electronic drawing the inspector's current location and orientation, or at least to more accurately indicate the current location. Data from an electronic device's sensors, including but not limited to accelerometers, gyroscopes, compass, and/or motion sensors, and/or the ability to manually fine-tune a position and/or orientation, combined with an electronic display, now make it possible to perform such positional calibration with or without assistance from other forms of electronic positioning systems.